ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystic Academy
'Mystic Academy ' is an animated series about 10 magical girls, who are magical beings and go to an all girl boarding school. Plot Preseries In 235 AD, Magical Beings used to live side by side by humans. But the humans turned against them, and so a war broke out and the humans won. The magical beings were sent back to Mysticalia. And humans forgot about them.Little did they know that the magical Beings were responsible for everything to Nature to Happiness. Season 1 It's a new year for everyone at the prestigious Mystic academy , but magical battles rose and humans are starting to get in on the sercet. Season 2 Angelina's childhood friend, Carissa, is acting darker and more evil then ever. Her thirst for revenge is getting to a boiling point. Threatening to put Mysticalia into darkness.But Zane returns, and Carissa is finally falling for him. Production Early Draft: Elementettes The first and youngest draft was 'Elementettes ', it was about little elemental sprites who made stuff like light and water for humans. Characters were Sunnyshine,Waverly,Lavaina,Windy,Electra,Moona,and Blossom. There was far more but I don't have time for that. Second Draft: Magic Charm School The second draft was Magic Charm School. It was about magical fairies who went to a prestigious school. There was no human involvement, and they didn't do stuff for the humans. Third and Hopefully Final Draft: Mystic Academy The third draft was Mystic Academy. It was a combo of Elementettes and Magic Charm School. Two characters were added to the main lineup of characters as of 2019. This version is still being developed. Characters Main- Auriana FieriBlaze - A fire elemental nymph from the realm of Flamina. She's brave,impulsive, and energetic. Her birthday is August 4, making her a Leo. growing up, Auriana was born to famous dragonrider Ashlynn Fieriblaze. Which have to her love of dragons. Waverly Merfin - A water elemental mermaid from the realm of Aquaiana. She's calm, peaceful, but flaky. Her birthday is March 11, making her a pisces. Waverly 's lived underwater, with her energetic mom. Her mom would smother her in affection, anytime, anywhere. So Waverly her pretty fine with being around lots of people. Eliza Greenwood- An earth elemental elf from the realm of Forestina. She's stubborn,loyal, and resourceful. Her birthday is May 3, making her a taurus. Eliza grew up in a cottage, out on a hill in the forest surrounded by animals. She loved nature, and woodcraved in her free time. Windy Breezestorm- An air elemental fairy from the realm of Breezia. She's playful,relaxed, and optimistic. Her birthday is February 7, making her an Aquarius. Windy's parents were stunt flyers and would perform tricks in the air. Windy is always trying new things because of their bravery. Electra Voltson- An technology elemental sprite from the realm of Techrix. she's confident, very intelligent, and rational. Her birthday is September 2, making her a virgo. her mom is a famous scientist, and her dad is mathmagician. She is always trying to make her parents proud. Lizzie Glimmer- a magic elemental pixie from the realm of Dreamina, she's quirky,bubbly, and imaginative. Her birthday is June 6, making her a gemini. lizzie parents were bakers, and taught her how to bake, making her pretty good at it. Angelina Lightflora- a light elemental lightling from the realm of Glowina. She's kind, generous, and positive. Her birthday is October 1, making her a libra. Angelina 's mom is a famous activist, who 's always making people happy. Angelina is living up to her example, starting with Carissa. Carissa Darkthorn- A dark elemental shadow from the realm of Darkira. She's rebellious,aggressive, short tempered but also sensitive and fearless. Her birthday is April 8, making her an Aries. Carissa's life was- rough, after her dad disappeared, she became darker and eviler and sadder. It didn't help that people were being mean to her, too. The necklace she had noticed this, and promised her she would be able to get revenge. Her mom was a warrior, making her good at martial arts. She met Zane when she was in 3rd grade. At the time, Zane comforted carissa when she was in sadness, and left a kiss on her cheek. Now, she's slowly falling for zane. Before carissa saw him as a friend. Near the end of season 2, she becomes Zane's boyfriend Galexi Nebula - a space elemental pixie from the realm of Galaxia. She's talented, affectionate, and sweet. Her birthday is December 21,making her a sagittarius. Galexi was born with a famous singer for a mom. Thus making her secretly want to be in the spotlight. She has an internet persona as "Cosmic Heart" But she's looking for more. Cori Chorono - A time elemental nymph from the realm of Choronia. She's shy,moody, and a bookworm. Her birthday is July 5, making her a cancer. She's the headmistress 's daughter. She is constantly trying to not disappoint her mother. When she was younger, she come along on her mom's important meetings. Other Characters- Zane Hexamoure- A dark elemental shadow. He grew up knowing Carissa and has a crush on her. he goes to magic prep. In season 2, he becomes Carissa's helper for her revenge. He met her in 3rd grade, ever since then he has a crush on her, and eventually gathered up the courage after meeting her to kiss her on the cheek. Near the end of season 2, he becomes Carissa's girlfriend Flashina "Flashie" Zappine- a lightning elemental elf, who's a member of the sparker team. Stormy Thunder - storm elemental fairy and the school 's prankster. Vicky Darkthorn- nightmare elemental imp and Carissa's stepsister. April Colorburst- color elemental genie and the school 's artist snowbelle Artica - Ice elemental pixie cloudine "Cloudy" Flufferson - Cloud elemental pixie Emerald Floraira - flora elemental pixie Mae Tallick- metal elemental nymph Ruby Quartz- gem elemental genie Anatasia Cetus- A very mean Light elemental nymph Violet Dreambloom - a dream elemental pixie *Miss Tamora- the headmistress of the school Cleo- a human antagonist Places *Flamina *Aquaiana *Forestina *Breezia *Techrix *Dreamina *Glowina *Darkira *Galaxia *Choronia *Wintura Mystic Academy Mystic Academy is a prestigious boarding school for female magical beings. It's sister school is Magic Prep, for boys. The current headmistress is Miss Tamora. Classes- Humans 101 Spells and Curses Arts and Chants General Goodness General Wickedness power Management Wand Management nature connection Science and Sorcery Blessings and Hexes Flying Brooms Physical Enchantment Creaturelogy mathemagics more coming soon! Trivia * Category:Animated Series Category:Fantasy Category:Magical Girls Category:VioletDreams17's Ideas Category:Schools Category:Magical beings Category:Mystic Academy